Nikolas Kaiser
Physical Description Height - 5'9 Weight - ? Build - Slim, not much muscle to speak of Hair - Golden blonde Eyes - Violet Universes All of them. Background Nikolas is a Golden Dragon who hails from a long line of sorcerers and sorceresses, so the pursuit of knowledge and magic is in his blood. He was named for one of the most powerful and influential sorcerers in his line. He was born in a mountain range to the east, and his native tongue is German. He has an extraordinarily high natural capacity for magic, which would manifest itself in things shattering or exploding during his temper tantrums when he was young. He knew from the beginning he wanted to be a sorcerer, influenced heavily by his grandfather, a powerful and influential sorcerer in the magical community known far and wide. He was taught to meditate on his magic to prevent magical outbursts. Though he does not admit this to anyone, there is a slight stigma surrounding Golden Dragons who choose to travel far from their community for a long time. Though traveling in the pursuit of knowledge is seen as noble, some Golden Dragons consider dragons who stray from their roots for too long as liable to go a bit "funny" and was teased by his friends when he was young over this. This notion isn't entirely without merit, as dragons who spend a lot of time among humans (such as Nik) over time empathize with humans to where one might consider them more "human" than "dragon." Nikolas quietly acknowledges that he's very liberal by Golden Dragon standards. Personality Nikolas's defining trait is his scholarly disposition. He has the good heart and possesses bravery that defines his race, which manifests itself in what magic he chooses to practice and his magic itself. He's a bit highly-strung and has always had a temper when it comes to personal slights and is capable of being petty, but considers (serious) revenge extremely negative and polluting to the mind. He tries to maintain his dignity at all times but has more than once fallen victim to his temper and made a huge spectacle of himself and the target of his ire. When his powerful magic becomes involved, he becomes a danger to everyone around him as magic fueled by anger results in aimless destruction. However this is rare to manifest now that he's matured. Being a fatherly figure to Kristoph for many years has given him a complex to those younger than him. He's prone to taking those younger and less experienced under his wing, most evident in the case of Acelyn and Ian. With people like these who he sees as those he wants to protect and teach, he never feels serious anger towards them. With those he sees as friends and equals, like Sapaia and Arai, he's much quicker to feel and express annoyance. If they prod him first, he doesn't see anything wrong with prodding back. Or punching back. Through a wall. With people he sees as above him in some way, like Dietrich, Raziel, or Yuki he takes showing respect very seriously. This is an indication of his Golden Dragon upbringing, where status is very important. Harming those you protect is abhorrent, and disrespecting those in a position above you is something that is simply not done. Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Relationships Written Work Untitled - Main character. Mentioned only. A what-if scenario. Sacrifice - Main character. Mentioned only. Prompt 57. Rejection - Main character. AU. Prompt 60. Bad Jokes - {1/2} Main character. AU. Sapaia and Arai play Bad Jokes while Nikolas watches. Bad Touch Trio - {2/2} Main character. AU. Nikolas doesn't like one of the songs. Really doesn't like it. Kristoph's Explorations - Side character. AU. Feisty Pie - Main character. AU. Sapaia/Nikolas; M. Sapaia gets jealous of a bed. Christmas Pie - Main character. AU. Nikolas/Sapaia; M. Nikolas gets revenge on Christmas. Merry Christmas - Main character. nonAU. Sapaia/Nikolas; M. Sapaia spends some time with Nikolas, too. A Cut on the Hand - Main character. AU. Sapaia/Nikolas; M. Nikolas's blood is the best. Keeping a Secret - Main character. nonAU. Sapaia and Nikolas's relationship. Category:Character